Guide
This is the guide to everything about battling on this wiki Starting off Ok, first of all, everybody starts off as Normal class, a regular class, that uses a sword, and doesn't have any special perks as, just using the sword. To get better weapons, and better classes, you must level up. You get experience by battling. To battle, you find an Arena, which can be found in the "Arenas" Category . You then go to the Match Area, type in your username, the room of the arena youre challening in, and your level, or you type, "Accept Challenge" and the username of the person you accept. Then the host, (Whoever put in that challenge) will type "Battle Start" in the room area, and you will battle. Battling To battle, you use a turn system. First of all, you type the name of the weapon youre using, and whoever has the fastest weapon strikes first. Example: Example 1: Start Battle Example 1: Sword Example 2: Dagger Example 2: I attack with Dagger for 10 damage Example 1: I roll 2 I dont block. Example 2: I roll 2 I don't impale Example 1: I take 10 damage (-10, 10) Now if I had continued that battle, Example 1 would of attacked with the sword and have done 20 damage, and since they both had 20 HP example 1 would of won. That (-10, 10) meant, I lost 10 HP, and I now have 10. If i would of shown Ex 1, it would of said (-20, 0) because the Sword does 20 damage. Guide to stats First of all, EXP is gained by winning battles. Lets say both Example 1 and 2 were level 1, even though that is impossible. You get 5 exp for defeating someone of your same level. So Exp 1 now has 5 exp. Leveling up takes 5 exp times the level, so Level two takes 10 exp, level 3 takes 15 exp, and of course level 1 takes 5 exp. Now, Example One could choose to level up, or save the exp fo try and buy stuff from the shop. Lets say Example one chose to level up, so now he is level two, and has no exp. You get two extra exp for each level someone is above you. and lose two for each level someone is below you that you defeat. and an added bonus of 5 exp if the person is x2 levels above you. When you level up, you get 5 attribute points to improve your overall speed, evasion, and HP, and so on. These are then aplied to your weapons. Some classes have openings, so you can customize them perks, armor, and so on. You record these in your profile as well, but the class stays the same. The next crucial stat is Damage, and HP. You start off with 20 HP at level 1. But you can use your attribute points from leveling up to improve this. When you improve your strength, you add extra damage to your attacks. Defense obviously decreases damage taken, and all this is applied to the weapon you're using. Next are Speed and Evasion. You can increase your Speed and Evasion, which, or course are added to the weapon you're using stats. Speed determines which weapon goes first. Evasion determines if you can dodge an opponent's attack. Generally, ranged weapons have incredible speed and high evasion. Which is why they're so powerful. But there are downsides to that, such as defense and strengh not being applied to that weapon. Obviously, speed from weapon, added to player speed, determines which weapon strikes first. Now, that speed is compared to the defender's Evasion. Lets say Example 1 had 9 speed (sword with no player speed) and Example 2 had 17 Evasion. Dagger with two extra speed. If Ex 2 had 18 speed, which is double to nine, he would of had a 1/2 chance of dodging, but because he was lower then double he got a 1/4 chance. Which I didnt include. If you are about the same speed/evasion it is 1/8, and lower is 1/12. Higher then double is 15/20, which is higher then 1/2! All these chances are determined by a virtual dice I found, with the lower half of the dice being the no and the higher being the yes. Example, if I was trying to dodge, and I was lower then the other player's speed, I would have to get 12 on a 12 sided dye to dodge. Phew. That must be a lot to take in young padawan, err.... Umm, yeah now go out there and FIGHT!!!